Animusic: The Video Game
Animusic: The Video Game is an upcoming motion-controlled music rhythm game developed by Harmonix for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One with Kinect. It is the interactive successor to three animated films Animusic, Animusic 2, and Animusic 3. It is expected to be released in 2015. Plot At the start of the game, the guide, Percy (returned from Fantasia: Music Evolved), tells the player that they are embarking on a musical journey. When they finish their training as Apprentices and complete the first songs required to place the pentagons on the speakers. The Blue Starship Robot then bestows the player the Starship Sunglasses and the takes the player to meet the second supporting character, Scout (also returned from Fantasia: Music Evolved), who needs help conducting music. After helping Scout to conduct music. She suggests to go back to the Shuttle, where the Blue Starship Robot resides. Unfortunately the Blue Starship Robot is absent and the player finds out that the force called the Noise had disrupted the realms. It is up to the player to restore the realms to their glory by completing goals of discovering remixes in songs in each realm, and participate in music making minigames in each realm. (e.g.: moving the hand at certain objects to make music notes) Gameplay The narration directly references the "Starship Groove" segment from the second Animusic saga Animusic 2. The Blue Starship Robot tasks his new Animusician, the player, with animating the worlds he has created. Players generate life in initially desolate levels by moving in rhythm with licensed popular music, which unlocks gestures that change elements of the musical composition. In an example, a player traced arrows with her body in time with a song, and was rewarded with a selection of rock, orchestral, and brass music overlays that fit over the song. The Kinect's camera shows the player as an on-screen silhouette, which transforms other objects when the two touch. The game is able to read nuance in the player's body movements and change the visual animations accordingly. Animusic: The Video Game is designed to emphasize creative control, and unlike previous Harmonix games, does not score or grade player actions. The player is unable to fail or lose the game. After completing a level, some musical elements are exported to the overworld. Players collect magical energy while playing, which is used to unlock items that can be brought into the levels. The developers plan to let players share their final, saved mixes after the levels are complete. They also plan a multiplayer mode. Unlocked areas become available for arcade and party modes. Music Songs from more than 25 artists are included in the game, and each song is accompanied by multiple remixes. "Bohemian Rhapsody", "Harmonic Voltage", and "Cathedral Pictures" specifically, has three mixes: the original, an orchestral mix, and an 80s metal mix. The licensed music includes compositions from the modern era, including Starship Groove by Wayne Lytle that is a feature piece of the original Animusic film. The span of music is a first for Harmonix, and represents a fusion of music genres across music history. Animusic songs are highlighted Italic and any other genre of songs are highlighted regular. Only eleven tracks were revealed: Remixes Beat Chopper *Future Retro - Can control the robotic drummer by playing the percussion. *Heavy Light - Can control the drums. Stem Hopper *Harmonic Voltage - Can control the green electric guitar laser. *Cathedral Pictures - Can control the electric arc sound laser. Sound Sketcher *Future Retro - Can control the red synth sawtooth lead laser. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games